


Encounters at Uni

by Tezzieh



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adding tags as I add chapters, M/M, a lot of gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: University AU for porn without plotGroups features: BTS, GOT7. Seventeen, BAP and Monsta XAdding tags as I add chapters. Every chapter stands on it's own. All is Univesity AU and not requestable.





	1. All I Ever Wanted Was...

**Author's Note:**

> Mark feels like he is thirdwheeling. Even when the hottest couple on campus takes him home.

All Mark wanted is to be a kindergarten teacher. All he wanted was to study hard and follow his dream. He was so naïve.   
Instead he befriended a certain Jackson Wang, who had gotten a scholarship because of his fencing. Fencing out of all bloody things! Jackson became his best friend, they were both outsiders. Mark was shy and Jackson was weird.   
And then Jackson met Bambam and shit hit the fan. Bambam was a diva, Bambam studied fashion-something-or-the-other, Mark never bothered to make him specify. And Bambam had a friend. Kim Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom the fysiotherapy student. Kim Yugyeom who was tall and strong and liked nothing better than to touch and to please Mark.   
They started double dating, it was sickeningly sweet. Jackson and Bambam were that gross couple that made out in public. Mark and Yugyeom held hands and pecked each other on the cheek between classes, but had kinky sex all the same.  
That was, until Yugyeom met Youngjae and broke up with Mark. Mark was devastated.

Mark is devastated. Because Yugyeom didn’t even take the time to sod off while he was at it. The comfortable and sheltering foursome they had been just got an extra. And Mark feels like it is. Yugyeom and Youngjae are super lovey dovey and Jackson and Bambam are as gross as ever. Mark feels less and less welcome in what was once his own group of friends.   
And it is not even like he hates Youngjae. The guy, a student speech therapy, is very kind, in fact. He and Mark get along just fine. Mark isn’t on bad terms with Yugyeom either. He understands that falling out of love happens. And even though Jackson keeps dragging him out of his bedroom, he feel like he shouldn’t be with the group anymore. He is becoming a little bit of a shut in.

“I need you to come with us to this party.” Jackson says. “Why would I?” Mark asks. “Because Bam and I are going to get shitfaced and so is Yug and you can’t leave Youngjae to take care for us on his own.” Jackson is, as usual, far too honest for his own good. Mark groans loudly. “Sure, fine. But don’t count on anything special. I’ll just drag you home and slam you into bed, no mister nice guy!” He says. “Yeah yeah, I get it.” Jackson replies. “Now get changed, I want you looking on fleek.” He leaves Mark’s bedroom.   
Mark knows he has no real choice. He feels obligated to come with his friends, to make sure they don’t wake up in someone’s pond or get lost in traffic. So he picks out some nice clothes. Ripped black skinny jeans, tight fitting under top and a low cut tank over it. He puts on a few bracelets and a necklace. He doesn’t feel like doing too much. It will be in vain anyway. 

The party is hype, Mark has to admit it. The music is good and the cocktails taste better than any he’s ever had. Yugyeom and Youngjae are on the dance floor and Jackson and Bambam are making out in a corner. Mark doesn’t really mind. This way he can people watch. One of his favorite pastimes since he broke up with Yugyeom. There are a lot of people at the party, so enough to see.  
His eyes wander past the corner where Jackson is rubbing lustily against Bambam, he makes a face. His gaze travels further, to a small round table. Four men are talking to each other over their colorful cocktails. Two of them are raven haired, the other two pink and brown respectively. Mark leans back against the bar and takes his time to observe them. The brown haired guy is very broad, his sleeveless top shows off his huge biceps perfectly. Mark thinks they are the hottest guns on campus. The guys eyes are squinty and his skin is a godly bronze. The pinket beside him has a sharp face. He seems sweet though, his smile looking very loving. As are his glances at the huge biceps of his companion. Mark chuckles to himself, that guy is surely getting laid if he allowed the pinket to do as he pleases.   
He turns his attention to the two ravenhaired boys. They couldn’t be more different if they tried. The taller of two wears a leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans that is more tear than fabric. His ears and lips are pierced and he wears dark eye shadow. Mark deems him very hot. The type of guy he would call daddy. The other male is dressed as if he comes straight from the office. His hair is well combed and his face is noble. Mark is pleased to see the guy’s shirt had the top buttons undone.

The pinket leaves with his muscular man and the two raven haired boys are on their own now. Mark turns away to avoid being caught staring. Yugyeom sits down beside him. He gestures for the bartender and orders two shots of tequila. “Have you got any idea who that are?” He whispers to Mark. “Not really. I’ve seen them on campus a few times. But I haven’t got the foggiest who they are.” Mark replies. The bartender serves Yugyeom his tequila’s. Yugyeom passes one to Mark. “Im Jaebum, he is studying to become an engineer, wants to invent stuff.” He nods to the pierced guy and knocks back his drink. “The other is Park Jinyoung, one year away from being a biologic scientist in a prestigious lab.” He says. Mark knocks his tequila back as well. “Goodness me. That is waaaay out of league.” He groans. “So I was out of your league too?” Yugyeom asks. “All of you are. Sportsmen, fashionista's and therapists. What the hell am I thinking?” Mark gestures the bartender for a refill.  
“Make it four, Yugyeom-ah’s pay.” Someone behind them says. Mark and Yugyeom look up. Jaebum and Jinyoung have stood up from their table and now take the stools to Mark’s left. Yugyeom sighs and takes out his credit card. “Fine fine, my pay.” He mumbles. The bartender nods and pours for more shots of tequila. He puts them in front of the four men and turns away from them. They all simultaneously raise their glass and knock the tequila back.   
“Right, I gotta go back to Youngjae.” Yugyeom gets up and leaves. Just like that. Mark feels his heart sink from his chest right to the tiled floor. “It seems we have him to ourselves.” Jinyoung, who sits beside Mark, turns to Jaebum and smirks. It is a delicate yet evil smirk. Mark can feel gooseflesh on his arms. “It seems we do.” Jaebum says. He rises from his stool and sits on Mark’s other side. Mark chews on his bottom lip and gazes into his empty shot glass. “He has such wonderful fenotypes.” Jinyoung says to Jaebum. Jaebum nods. “He is very handsome.” He rumbles. Mark feels how his cheeks turn hotter. “I am right here, ya know.” He mumbles from between gritted teeth.   
His eyes flit around the room. The dance floor is filled all the way, but he thinks he sees Yugyeom’s tall broad body stick out somewhere. A lot of people are gathered with their friends around round, high tables. Jackson and Bambam are still in their corner and by the way Bambam’s leg is hooked around Jackson’s waist, Mark judges that won’t last long. Mark groans softly to himself. He is on his own in this.   
“He seems skitish.” Jinyoung says. “He’s only had two shots.” Jaebum shrugs, not seeming very bothered. “I don’t want him to be sloshed!” Jinyoung hisses. “I am still right here.” Mark starts to get annoyed. “Would you like another shot, or a cocktail.” Jaebum talks right over him. Mark makes an insulted face. “He is just trying to be friendly. His social skills aren’t really good.” Jinyoung’s smile is soft and Mark tries his best not to melt. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Jaebum’s face softens as well. “Drink something with us, please.” Jinyoung cooes in good English. His mild accent makes Mark blush. “That is a lovely color.” Jinyoung grins. “What would you like to drink?” Jaebum asks. “Vodka’s fine.” Mark mumbles. It is not very classy, he realizes. But he figures he had best be smashed when these two get to the point. He is quite sure they didn’t come to sit with him for good conversation.  
“Three vodka please.” Jaebum orders. The barkeeper pours them their vodka and puts it down rather aggressively. They knock their drinks back at once. The barkeeps mood isn’t exactly helpful. “How much for that bottle of tequila?” Jaebum asks. “20000 won.” The barkeep replies. Jaebum pulls his wallet and counts off exactly 20000 won, throwing it on the counter. Reluctantly the barkeeper hands over the large bottle of booze. Jaebum grabs it and gestures to Mark and Jinyoung. Jinyoung gets up and extends his hand to Mark. Mark hesitates for a moment, but then takes Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung smiles and draws him away from the bar, into a hallway.

They toe up a stairs. “We rent the room above the bar.” Jinyoung explains. “What about you?” Jaebum pulls a key from his pocket and opens the door. “Jackson, Bambam, Yugyeom, Youngjae and I have a small house just a few streets away. It is easy to pay rent when it is five of us.” Mark replied. “Youngjae… Yoo Youngjae?” Jaebum asks. “No, Choi Youngjae.” Mark says. Jinyoung snorts. Jaebum gives him a death glare. “Woah what is this?” Mark asks. Jaebum steps into the apartment, throwing the keys in a bowl beside the door. “Jaebum tried to ask Youngjae out a while ago, but got rejected.” Jinyoung replies. Jaebum gives him the longest finger. Mark gapes at Jaebum’s back. He thinks Youngjae stupid for rejecting Jaebum. If Mark is honest with himself, he has to admit that he would have dropped Yugyeom like it is hot if Jaebum had asked him out back then.   
Jinyoung closes the door, locks it with his own key and puts the key in the bowl too. “Come.” He takes Mark by the hand again and leads him through the livingroom to the bedroom. Mark manages to get a quick glance around. The place is well furbished and Mark spots a few pieces of art. The bedroom is stunning as well. The bed is huge, with red silk sheets and a mass of pillows. Jaebum is already seated on the bed. Jinyoung plops down as well and yanks Mark over. Mark makes himself comfortable among the pillows and wraps his arms around his knees.  
“So, Mark, what do you study?” Jaebum asks gently. “I .. erm pedagogy.” Mark tries to make his studies sound more than just looking after kids. He feels like he is severely lacking in the current company. “I heard through the grapevine that you want to be a kindergarten teacher.” Jinyoung says. Mark flusters a little. “Y-yeah… I I am very good with little kids.” He mumbles. Jaebum screws the cap off of the bottle tequila, passing the bottle to Mark. Their hands touch briefly and Mark turns ever more red. “That’s cute.” Jaebum says firmly. Mark puff out his cheeks. “I am not cute.” He huffs. “You are absolutely adorable.” Jinyoung says. Mark takes a gulp of tequila to distract himself from the way Jinyoung seems to look at him. He swallows and feels his insides burn. Maybe a bit too much too start off with.   
Mark passes the bottle to Jinyoung. Jinyoung takes a swig and quickly passes it on to Jaebum, who takes a gulp as well. Then Mark gets the bottle again. He takes a careful sip at first, but then just takes a swig, because fuck it. He’s been taken home by two excruciatingly hot guys, who obviously aren’t keen on drinking tea and talking about the weather. 

The last of the tequila end up in the hands of Jaebum. The three of them are tiptoeing on the edge of drunkenness. Their thoughts still coherent, but their inhibitions to the dogs. “Who then is Yoo Youngjae?” Mark asks suddenly. “Jaebum’s best friend.” Jinyoung replies. Mark quirks a brow. “So you aren’t best friends.” He asks. Jaebum chuckles and places his hand over Jinyoung’s. “Oh my goodness, I am thirdwheeling so hard again.” Mark falls backwards into the pillows. It’s like he’s hanging out with his own friends. He’s always the odd one out.   
Jinyoung chuckles softly. “Not in the least honey, we are going to pamper you. You will be the center of attention.” Jaebum says. Mark can hear him slap Jinyoung, although he doesn’t see it. Jinyoung huffs and crawls over Mark’s body, hovering close. Their kiss tastes like tequila and Mark moans. Jinyoung presses forward into the kiss to deepen it. Mark moans again and knots his hand in Jinyoung’s ebony hair. Jinyoung moans back before pulling away. “He is so good.” He tells Jaebum.   
Jaebum takes the last swig of tequila. Only half of it actually makes it into his mouth. The rest dribbles over the wintery pale skin of his throat. Mark stares at it with utter fascination. The booze dripping down Jaebum’s adam’s apple is probably more arousing to Mark than kissing Jinyoung. He rolls over and crawls to his knees. Then he wriggles over to Jaebum and attaches his lips to the sinfully unscaved skin of his throat. Jaebum groans hotly and fists a hand in Mark’s blond hair. Mark smirks smugly and uses his teeth, leaving red imprints on Jaebum’s spotless skin. Jaebum pulls Mark away from his neck and topples him over. Mark opens his mouth to yelp in surprise. Jaebum exploits the opportunity to the fullest and invades Mark’s mouth with his tongue. Mark moans loudly.   
Jinyoung whines. “Oi, hyung, kiss me too. I want to be kissed like that too.” He says. Mark and Jaebum break apart. They both look at Jinyoung. Then back at each other. Jaebum leans in for a quick peck to Mark’s lips. Then they both crawl over to Jinyoung. Jaebum grabs Jinyoung’s chin in a bit of an unsoft fashion and kisses him hard. Mark sits beside Jinyoung and leans in, licking lustily over the skin of the younger male’s throat. Jinyoung moans to Jaebum’s mouth. Mark smirks smugly. He know what he is good at and he loves doing it.

Mark sits back and watches Jinyoung and Jaebum make out for a while. Jaebum is in charge, very obviously. His kisses are open mouthed and aggressive. Jinyoung is an absolute mess, saliva trickling down his chin. He moans softly, meekly almost. Mark thinks it is not very befitting the guy.  
Mark lays down amongst the pillows, stretching out. His inner top rides up his abs and he pulls them down, making a soft annoyed noise, not deliberately. Jaebum breaks away from Jinyoung and both roam Mark’s slender form. “So hot.” Jinyoung mumbles. Jaebum hums softly in agreement. “Take off your shirt.” He says to Mark. “I don’t think I should already. Seeing how you are still in your jacket.” Mark points out. Jinyoung turn to Jaebum, gazing at the guy’s jacket. “Mark is right, hyung, take off your jacket.” He says. Jaebum sees no point in protesting and shrugs out of the heavy leather, tossing the jacket over a chair. The shirt he wears is of a thin cloth and has all sorts of vibrant colors. Mark sits up and scoots closer to Jaebum. He fingers at the cloth of Jaebum’s shirt and does his best to look innocent and shy.   
It works like a charm. Jaebum softens a little and cups Mark’s face with one hand. Mark looks Jaebum in the eyes and licks his lips. Jaebum runs his thumb over Mark’s bottom lip. “I bet you are good at sucking cock.” He whispers. Mark moans softly, just to rile him up. “Well shit.” Jinyoung whistles between his teeth. Mark turns to him, crawling over to him, almost onto his lap. “Well, are you?” Jinyoung strokes his knuckles over Mark’s jawline. He is getting increasingly aroused. “One way to find out.” Mark whispers, still feigning to be innocent. “Well fuck you’re sleek.” Jinyoung’s voice is filled with lust.  
Jaebum reaches over and starts tugging up Mark’s upper top. Mark allows him, even helps a little. Jaebum’s disappointed with finding Mark is wearing a second, much tighter top is priceless to both him and Jinyoung. “But hyung, it looks so hot. It shows his abs.” Jinyoung points out. He presses Mark down on his back. The top he wears is white and skin tight. It shows his abs off rather perfectly indeed. Jaebum runs his fingers over Mark’s belly fleetingly. “I spy I spy with my eye something else that gets shown off very well.” Jinyoung cooes. Jaebum gets the hint and trails his fingers to Mark’s crotch. The eldest boys skinny jeans show off his boner perfectly. “I told you he would be worth our while.” Jinyoung reaches out to unzip Mark’s jeans. But Mark reaches out and topples Jinyoung over. Jinyoung falls into the pillows and lays limb, looking absolutely insulted.   
Mark lays beside him, on his belly. “Has a pert ass too.” Jaebum comments. He leans over to undo one of Jinyoung’s shirt’s buttons. The skin that is bared is almost pale, almost. Mark puts his lips to the patch of skin. Jinyoung sighs pleasurably. Jaebum opens another button and Mark’s lips wander further down. “Oh hmmm, yes.” Jinyoung whispers. Another button is undone and more of his skin is explored by Mark’s supple lips. Jinyoung moans again and arches his back a little. Jaebum opens the last button and yanks away the blue cloth of the shirt. Mark sticks out his tongue and trails the lines of Jinyoung’s abs and down his happy trail. Mark fucking loves happy trails. Jinyoung moans louder and tries to get his crotch in closer proximity to Mark’s mouth.   
“Not yet.” Jaebum says strictly. He tugs at Mark’s shirt again. Mark presses himself up with knees and hands. This gives Jaebum the chance to ride his shirt up as far as his shoulders. But then Mark rolls over and snuggly tugs his top down again. “You first. I bet you are more ripped than me.” He says with a smile. That flatters Jaebum enough to take off his shirt. Mark smirks and licks his lips. Jaebum’s body looks like the gods themselves sculpted him. Mark almost throws himself at the man, almost. It goes a little bit more graceful, but he gets his mouth all over Jaebum’s abs and bermuda triangle. At least, that is how Jackson calls that part of crotch that shows without actually showing cock. Jaebum groans loudly. The anticipation of getting his cock sucked is almost more pleasure than actually receiving that bj.   
Jinyoung grabs Mark by the back of his shirt. “Don’t get ahead of yourself baby.” He cooes. Mark looks at him through hooded eyes. “Take off your top.” Jaebum all but orders. Mark obliges and pulls his tank up over his head. “Very nice.” Jinyoung smirks. “Very nice indeed.” Jaebum shoves Mark into the pillows and kisses him hard. He moans, Mark moans back. Their tongues battle and for a moment it seems like Jaebum will fall down on Mark and take him right there and then. But to Jinyoung’s luck, he does not. Instead he slowly breaks the kiss. Mark’s lips are red and swollen and a thread of saliva connects them still. “Fuck, that looks so hot.” Jinyoung palms himself through the cloth of his trousers.  
Mark puts his hand over Jinyoung’s, making sure he keeps palming himself. Jinyoung moans hotly. He nudges Mark’s hand away and leans in. Mark whines loudly as Jinyoung runs the tip of his tongue along his cute pink nipple. “You have found his weak spot.” Jaebum says with a wicked grin. Jinyoung licks again, firmer this time. Mark moans louder, more lustily. Jaebum does not want to miss out on the fun any longer. He runs his thumb over Mark’s other nipple. Mark squirms and moans like like an absolute fucking whore. Jaebum twirls his hardening nipple and Jinyoung sucks at the other. Mark feels like he is going crazy already. His nipples are so sensitive and what Jinyoung and Jaebum do is heaven to him.  
With trembling fingers, Mark unzips his own fly. His cock is in desperate need of some more room. Jaebum and Jinyoung show they are merciless. Jinyoung sets to dragging down Mark’s skinny jeans while Jaebum cups Mark’s crotch and starts to massage him. Mark moans louder yet. “I want it, so bad...” He breathes unevenly. Jaebum and Jinyoung exchange a look. “What is it you want, baby?” Jaebum whisper hotly. Mark flusters, his cheeks becoming pink as a raspberry. “I … I want your cocks.” he whimpers in reply. “Who are we to deny you.” Jaebum rids himself of his own trousers. “Not yet hyung. I want to play more.” Jinyoung lisps. Mark rolls onto his belly and slithers towards him. He opens the younger man’s jeans and presses his open lips to Jinyoung’s boxer shorts. Jinyoung groans. “You’re a pleaser, aren’t you darling.” He murmurs hotly. “I am.” Mark mumbles. “And please us you will.” Jaebum knots his hand in Mark’s hair, shoving his face tighter against Jinyoung’s crotch. Jinyoung and Mark moan in unison. “Oh fuck, you two are so damn hot.” Jaebum breathes. He yanks down Jinyoung’s trousers and boxers, causing Mark to get slapped in the face with the guy’s cock. Then Jaebum moves in to deeply kiss Jinyoung.   
While Jinyoung and Jaebum make out rather intensely, Mark hatches a plan in his mind. He slowly draws Jaebum’s boxers down, gentle enough for Jaebum not to really notice. He wets his lips with his tongue and leans in. Of course, just as Mark expected, Jaebum has to breath the kiss, in order to moan loudly as Mark presses an open mouthed kiss to the head of Jaebum’s cock. He smirks to himself and opens his mouth wider. Jaebum does not hesitate and thrusts his cock into Mark’s expecting mouth. Mark groans and feels his own cock throb in response. Jaebum’s hand in Mark’s hair tightens and Mark moans hotly. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Jinyoung scolds. He slaps Mark hard, with his slat hand, on his ass. Mark moans louder, Jinyoung spanks him harder. “Bad boys will be punished.” He hisses. Mark can only moan more in response, he loves to get spanked. Something Yugyeom used to always happily exploit.   
“You are such a filthy little slut.” Jaebum groans. He drags Mark’s mouth off of his cock. Mark looks up at him. His lips are red and swollen and glistening with saliva and maybe a little precum. Jaebum draws Mark upwards to kiss him. Mark kisses back eagerly. He wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum wraps one arm around Mark’s waist. With the other he draws down Mark’s boxers. Greedily he groped at Mark’s small but round buttcheek. Mark moans into the kiss.

Jinyoung mislikes feeling left out. He positions himself behind Mark. His erection rubs between Mark’s asscheeks as he rocks his hips. Mark moans into Jaebum’s mouth. Jinyoung leans in to nip and kiss at Mark’s neck. Mark moans again. He is beginning to get aroused in all earnest. He starts to consider begging. He thinks Jaebum and Jinyoung both would quite like that.   
Not that he gets the chance to think of a good turn of phrase. Jinyoung grabs him by the arms, to get some more leverage, and starts grinding into him. Mark has the urge to lean forward, so Jinyoung’s cock will rub against his entrance, but can’t, because he is pressed against Jaebum still. Jaebum, who kisses him with the passion of a thousant Leonardo Dicaprio’s.   
Jinyoung releases one of Mark’s arms and reaches for his cock. Mark’s moans can’t be stilled by Jaebum’s lips. The kiss breaks and he inhales sharply. “Ahn, Jinyoungie...” He moaned. Jinyoung starts to jerk him off. Mark whimpers and starts to buck his hips. “Are you that horney Mark, that you just fuck my hand.” Jinyoung teases. Mark looks away, not daring to say a word. Jaebum reaches an arm around him and starts to gently rub at Mark’s puckered hole. Mark cries out and loudly so. “That is what you wanted, right?” Jaebum asks softly. “N-no .. I-I mean yes.” Mark whimpers. “You want to be fucked.” Jinyoung hisses. Just as Jaebum thrusts one finger into Mark’s hole. Mark desperately clings to Jaebum’s shoulders. 

“You should suck my cock now.” Jinyoung breathes into Mark’s ear. He feels as if he has been waiting. Mark gives Jaebum a look, expecting him to let go. But Jaebum holds on to him. “Ask nicely.” He says, with a stern look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung bites his lip and huffs. “Ugh fine.” His voice is rather annoyed. Jaebum’s hand flings out in the blink of an eye, slapping Jinyoung on the ass, hard. Jinyoung gasps loudly. “Don’t use that tone.” Jaebum says strictly. Jinyoung looks at him, defiance sparking in his eyes. “Mark should suck my cock now.” There is determination in his voice. Jaebum spanks him again. Jinyoung moans loudly, and his cock twitches.   
Mark is getting impatient, so he decides to take things into his own hands. “Jaebum-ah… Please let me suck Nyoungie’s cock. Please, daddy, I really want that, please.” He breathes lustily. Jaebum turns red and Jinyoung grins widely. Jaebum back off and nods curtly. Mark licks his lips and turns to Jinyoung. Jinyoung drags his hands through his hair and gives Mark the most wicked grin ever. “I have got something for you.” He purrs. “Oh please, give it to me.” Mark breathes in reply. “Open up.” Jinyoung knots a hand in Mark’s hair and presses his head down. Mark open his mouth and allows Jinyoung to guide him to his cock.   
Mark’s cheeks hollow as he sucks. Jinyoung groans and pushes Mark further down. The whole thing is extremely arousing to Jaebum. And he doesn’t hessitate to involve himself. He gropes at Mark’s round butt, lustfully. Mark moans, his mouth full of Jinyoung’s cock. “You dirty little bitch.” Jaebum groans. He rubs his thumb over Mark’s hole and presses it in. Mark moans again, whole Jinyoung fucks his mouth. “Such a dirty bitch indeed.” Jinyoung agrees. Mark moans softly. He secretly loves what they are saying. It is a mild humiliation kink, that Jackson likes to tease him with. But Mark never tells his lovers about it. Yugyeom never knew it either. But Mark suspects Jinyoung and Jaebum know.  
Jaebum pulls his thumb out of Mark’s ass and replaces it with two fingers. Mark cries loudly as Jaebum starts to massage his prostate. It drives him crazy. He is already about to come undone. The twitching of his cock is quite a good hint. “He is already on the edge.” Jaebum tells Jinyoung. “Make him cum, hyung, please.” Jinyoung purrs in reply and it is the sexiest thing Mark has ever heard. Jaebum smirks. “I will Nyoungie.” He murmurs. The rubbing at Mark’s prostate get’s more intense. Mark wails in pleasure. Jinyoung’s cock slips from his mouth. “I didn’t allow you to stop.” Jinyoung knots a hand in Mark’s hair and pushes his cock back into Mark’s mouth. Mark can only whine now.  
He is dangling on the edge. He wants to beg, but knows Jinyoung isn’t going to let him stop sucking. He wants to cum so badly. It is like a fire consuming him. “Just look at him, he is about to go crazy.” Jinyoung whispers. Jaebum pulls his fingers out of Mark’s ass. Mark whines, feeling like he is left hanging. Jaebum whipes his fingers on a tissue and then spits in his hand. His rubs his own saliva over his cock. Mark gasps loudly as Jaebum thrusts into him. “Oh fuck you are tight.” Jaebum groans. He grabs Mark by the hips and starts to fuck him in a steady pace. Mark moans wantonly. Jinyoung gently helps him up a little, so they can make out. Mark grabs Jinyoung’s cock and slowly jerks him off.  
Mark climax, spending his seed on the expensive red sheets. His column tightens and ushers in Jaebum’s orgasm as well. Jaebum pulls out last moment. His seed lands on Mark’s back. Jaebum falls back into the sheets with a loud sigh. For a moment no one moves a muscle or makes a sound. Jaebum sits upright against the headboard of the bed and heaves another sigh. He makes eye contact with Jinyoung. “Clean him up.” He orders. Jinyoung looks at Mark’s cum stained back. He leans in and licks the semen off of Mark’s skin. Mark mewls softly. He might have cum, but he is not sated just yet. “Please Nyoungie… fuck me.” He breathes. Jinyoung grins wickedly.  
Jinyoung applies the condom Jaebum throws him and lines himself up. Mark feels like he is close enough to heaven to touch the clouds. Jinyoung fits perfectly inside him, as if they are two pieces of a puzzle. Mark looks up at Jinyoung with big watery eyes. Jinyoung leans in and kisses him softly. Then he starts to fuck Mark in a slow, but steady pace. Mark moans wildly and he feels all his muscles grow lax. Jinyoung doesn’t let him down just yet. It takes the guy five more minutes to come. Only then he and Mark fall in a messy heap on the bed.

Mark wakes up rather sore the next morning. But he wakes up with both Jaebum and Jinyoung holding him. He couldn’t be more happy.  
Not even Jackson’s disbelieve the following afternoon can burst his bubble. Yugyeom high fiving him and the looks Youngjae and Jaebum exchange make that easy to overlook.

Five now had become seven and never again did Mark feel like he was one too many. Jaebum and Jinyoung loved him and showered him with their undivided attention and love.


	2. Cooking With Your Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun's ex and Minghao's ex get on well.

The group of his friends count eleven members. They all came with their own stories. It had originally just be him and Seokmin, both studying to be a chef. Through some extracurricular activity, he couldn’t even remember what the fuck it was, Seungcheol started hanging out with them. Seokmin introduced Jeonghan to the fold because they were together in music class. The atmosphere in the small group was tense until Jisoo was added as well. He was in Seokmin’s music class as well. After Jisoo, Jihoon came as well, another music classmate of Seokmin’s. The last guy from the particular music class was Seunggwan. Only then it was his turn again, he met Hansol in the Rugby team he had joined and dragged him to the group they had build up now. The next guy brought in was Chan. He was a first years and Jeonghan had taken him under his wing. Around that time, both Seokmin and he started dating. Their names were Soonyoung and Minghao.  
If that had been the last of it, but no. Him and Minghao broke up and Minghao dragged his new boyfriend Jun into the group as well.  
His name was Kim Mingyu, an aspiring chef and the uni’s biggest dork. He’s also had all the guys in his friend group. With Seungcheol it was a battle for dominance, with Jeonghan a grasp for romance, which Mingyu hadn’t known before and with Jisoo it was nothing short of obsession. Seungcheol is now with Jeonghan and Jisoo is mostly attached to them in some sort of way. Jisoo only has room to come and go as he pleases. With Jun it was entirely different. Jun and Mingyu only have sex when they fight. Mingyu always shows Jun who’s boss. The sex with Soonyoung is pure fun. Their hook ups are always lovely. Mingyu liked Soonyoung’s casualty. He’s fucked Jihoon too. But Jihoon always takes time to convince, time Mingyu not always has. With Seokmin he used to hook up when neither of them had someone in their bed. Now, most nights, Seokmin has Soonyoung. The two are truly in love. With Minghao, Mingyu had been exclusive for a while, but then his gaze started to wander and Minghao wanted to taste Soonyoung’s sweet nectar, so they split. Mingyu enjoyed Seunggwan’s sweet chubby for at times and fucked Hansol in the Rugby changing rooms. He only didn’t fuck Chan, not yet, Chan is underaged. 

Over the christmas vacation, there are more than enough parties to go by. Mingyu doesn’t attend all. He does value his liver and brain cells and has enough other things to do. He does attend the party at Christmas eve. The entire group is going, so why shouldn’t he? He needs to go laid anyway.   
He tries his luck with Jihoon, leaned against the bar. Jihoon is not letting him today. Mingyu knows when to give up and orders himself and Jihoon both a cola malibu. Jihoon thanks him with a curt nodd. Mingyu sips his drink. A drink he spills when he heard Jun shout at someone. He looks up, expecting to find Minghao on the receiving end of Jun’s short fuse. But nothing is less true. Jun is going off on a male of his own height. His hair is black as ebony, he has round, thin glasses and a face that tells everyone around he is 100% done with Jun’s sit. “No, you need to stay!” Jun yells. The other boy wants to yell back at Jun, but only grits his teeth. Mingyu walks over, placing himself in front of the guy. He faces Jun with a strict face. “Something going on here?” He asks sharply. “None of your bloody business.” Jun hisses. “I just made it my business. I am buying this guy a drink and you stay in your fucking lane.” Mingyu knows Jun needs some man handling to be put in his place. Jun only makes a face, but Mingyu ignores it. He turn to the dark haired boy. “Find yourself a nice seat, I’ll grab you something to drink. Got any preference?” He throws a charming smile at the guy. “A Mint Julep, if you can spare it.” The boy answers. “Of course I can.” Mingyu winks and walks to the bar. He orders a Mint Julep and a Pina Colada. He waits while the bartender whips it up and then retrieves it to the leather couch his impromptu date has plopped down on.   
He hands the guy his drink. “My name is Mingyu, by the way, Kim Mingyu.” He says. “Wonwoo.” The darkhaired boy says, before sipping his cocktail. “Lovely to get to know you, Wonwoo.” Mingyu tastes the boy’s name on his tongue. It is a name made for whispering in the black of night, molded closely against each other in the warm nest of the bed. “How do you know Jun? He wasn’t coming onto you right?” He asks. Wonwoo shakes his head. “Jun is my ex and he decided dragging me out to the pub was a good idea.” His voice is beyond deadpan. “I think Jun is right. I’ll make it worth young while.” Mingyu smirks. Wonwoo has to decide between looking cold and mildly amused, but settles on mildly coldmused. Mingyu chuckled. “Trust me. I know how to entertain a guy.” He says. “How do you know Jun?” Wonwoo’s question is sharp and direct. “He’s currently dating my ex.” Mingyu answers. Wonwoo starts to laugh. “Wauw, look at us. Our exes are dating each other and you just bought me my favorite drink.” His face softens and becomes 10 times more attractive. And the guy already was hot as fuck. Mingyu blushes a little bit. “I certainly wouldn’t getting to know you better.” He grins. “Yeah I guess that wouldn’t be too bad either.” Wonwoo smiles weakly. His smile is wonderful. Mingyu tries to take a sip of his drink, but ends up inhaling it instead. Wonwoo quickly pries the drink from his hand. A good thing, because the coughing fit that ensues shakes his entire body and he would surely have spilled his drink. “Please don’t die before we at least made out.” Wonwoo says with an even voice. Mingyu turns as red as a bett and doesn’t know what to say for a while.   
After a while the conversation flowers again. Mingyu has set to introducing Wonwoo to his friends. Of course without dragging him all the way up them. They are strew all over the pub. So instead he points them out. First he points out Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo, who are seated on another of the leather couches of the pub. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are seated beside each other, Jisoo sits in Seungcheol’s lap. He is leaned in to kiss Jeonghan, while Seungcheol sucks at his earlobe. Mingyu doesn’t take long with them, moving on to Soonyoung and Seokmin. They are shamelessly dancing. Seokmin rubs his crotch against Soonyoung’s ass. Soonyoung is doing his version of twerking, which is arguable much better than the original. From them Mingyu moves on to Jihoon, who is sitting at the bar, talking to Chan. Jihoon has a pina colada, Chan a butterscotch rootbeer on the rocks. Mingyu assumes Wonwoo is familiar with Jun and Minghao, who sit down in the pillowed windowcill, so he skips over them mostly. Minghao is giving Jun the cold shoulder. Last Mingyu points out Hansol and Seunggwan. Hansol is leaned against the counter, Seunggwan is pressed against them. Hansol runs his hands over the older boy’s round booty.   
“Hansol is an ass-man.” Mingyu explains. Wonwoo chuckles softly. “And you, are you an ass-man?” He asks softly. Mingyu flusters a little. “I don’t know really know, to be honest.” He replies. “I think I might be.” Wonwoo’s smile is admitting this time. “What makes you think and not be sure?” Mingyu asks, curiously. Wonwoo thoughtfully sips his cocktail. “I didn’t really get a good look of your ass yet.” He answers. Mingyu has to laugh about that. He gets up to show off his behind to Wonwoo. He happens to have a very well formed, round ass. Not as plump as Seunggwan’s, but very nice nonetheless. Wonwoo raises a hand to pat Mingyu’s butt. Both laugh about it as if it is a juvenile joke. “Yeah I guess I am an ass-man.” Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu. Mingyu sits back down. He tries to take another sip of his drink, this time he succeeds. There is a silence for a while, while Mingyu and Wonwoo gaze at each other. “If I had known you walk around on campus, I wouldn’t have even bothered with Minghao.” Mingyu says. Wonwoo turns a gentle shade of pink. “If I knew there was a gentleman like you on campus, Jun could have forgotten it.” He replies. Mingyu smirks smugly. “I bet that is not what Jun would like to hear.” He chuckles. Wonwoo laughs with him.   
They look each other in the eyes. Mingyu smiles widely, Wonwoo’s smile is cute and shy. They forget everything around them. Mingyu just on time puts his drink down on the table. Knowing him, he would have dropped it. They scoot closer together. Their breath mixes. Mingyu places one finger under Wonwoo’s chin, tilting his head back a little. The moment is filled with tension. Wonwoo’s eyes flutter close. Mingyu takes a while to commit Wonwoo’s face to his memory. He finds everything about Wonwoo handsome.   
Wonwoo sighs a little when Mingyu kisses him. He raises his hand to tangle it in Mingyu’s blue dyed hair. He kisses back tentatively, as if he is not yet sure if he should be doing this. Mingyu’s lips grown more insistent on his own. Wonwoo moans a little. Mingyu enjoys the sounds Wonwoo makes. His runs his tongue over Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo doesn’t open up right away, but makes Mingyu hold out. When he does open up for Mingyu, both boys moan softly. Wonwoo tries to get more physical contact by wrapping one leg over Mingyu’s knees. 

Jun is staring holes in Mingyu’s back. Wonwoo notices it when he breaks the kiss for some much needed oxygen. “Can we go?” He asks. Mingyu frowns a little at him. “Jun looks like he wants to fucking strangle you.” Wonwoo whispers. “He can look at me all he wants, he knows he will never win. Let’s first finish our drinks and then head to my place.” Mingyu replies. Wonwoo nods. He sips from his drink, trying to finish it without drinking too fast. Mingyu pulls him closer and places a kiss behind his ear, just to tease Jun a bit more.  
Wonwoo finishes his drink and Mingyu does too soon after him. Mingyu gets up first, holding out his hand to help Wonwoo to his feet. Wonwoo smiles sweetly at him and takes his hand. One Wonwoo gets to his feet as well, leading him out. They can still hear Jun grumble something, but soon the door slams behind them. The cold night air strokes their cheeks, making Wonwoo shiver. “I don’t live far.” Mingyu says gently. Wonwoo nuzzles closer into his jacket and follows Mingyu home.  
Mingyu opens the front door and gestures Wonwoo to come in. “You live here alone?” Wonwoo asks. Mingyu nods. “My parents are loaded, so they rent it for me.” Mingyu replies. He locks the door behind them and sits on the kitchen counter. “You’re lucky, this way you can take home all the guys you like and no one will raise a question.” Wonwoo says. Mingyu nods. “That freedom is much appreciated.” He says softly. Wonwoo walks over, standing between Mingyu’s legs. “Now how about you kiss me again?” He murmurs. Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s face between his hands and kisses him deeply. Wonwoo softly moans and presses himself against Mingyu, leaning his hands on the guy’s firm thighs. Mingyu wraps a leg around Wonwoo and kisses him deeper. Wonwoo’s grip on his thighs tightens a little. They kiss each other fiercely and Mingyu tries to reel in Wonwoo even closer. They moan at each other, softly, slowly. Mingyu feels he is growing aroused. His fingers slide to the buttons of Wonwoo’s buttons. Wonwoo nudges his fingers away.   
“We should take this to the bedroom, as much as I like sex on the counter, I don’t think it is a good thing for our first time together.” Mingyu whispers. “So you think there will be a next time?” Wonwoo steps away. Mingyu slides down from the counter. “I am quite sure there will be.” He smiles smugly. Wonwoo tsks softly and takes Mingyu by the hand, dragging him into the bedroom. Mingyu lets him do as he pleases. He doesn’t mind letting the other have the lead for a while. Not the whole time, but for a while.  
Wonwoo flops down on the large bed, drawing Mingyu down on top of him. They both laugh and share a string of soft butterfly kisses. Mingyu nests closer against Wonwoo’s body. “I am so glad I came home with you.” Wonwoo mumbles. “I sure am glad you did, too.” Mingyu replies. He leans lower to kiss at Wonwoo’s jawline. Wonwoo moans softly. Mingyu trails more kisses over Wonwoo’s jawline. He is very encouraged by the sounds Wonwoo makes. “You taste so good, hyung.” Mingyu whispers. He slips a hand under Wonwoo’s shirt, to feel at his abs. Wonwoo moans again and flusters. Mingyu’s lips move to place soft kisses behind Wonwoo’s ear. Wonwoo sighs pleasurably and tightens a fist in the cloth of Mingyu’s shirt. “More, please.” He whispers softly. “You sure.” Mingyu’s lips dance over the shell of Wonwoo’s ear. “Y-yeah. Please.” Wonwoo whimpers. Mingyu gives his earlobe a soft nip. Wonwoo’s moan is louder than before. “Does hyung like that?” Mingyu cooes. “Y-yeah, please.” Wonwoo whines. “Good at begging, I see.” Mingyu takes the lobe of Wonwoo’s ear in his mouth and softly sucks at it. Wonwoo moans again for him, loudly. Mingyu gently nips at the shell and Wonwoo hardens. Mingyu notices, as he grinds down onto Wonwoo. Wonwoo gasps in surprise.   
Mingyu grinds into him again. Wonwoo gasps airily. “You like that?’ Mingyu asks huskily. “Yeah, I do.” Wonwoo whispers. Mingyu kisses him again, deeply. Wonwoo kisses back eagerly, knotting his fingers in the younger boy’s hair. He bucks his pelvis upwards, yearning for more friction. Mingyu grins into him, with more force now. His lips wander to Wonwoo’s neck. He kisses and licks at first, but starts to nip and suck soon too. Wonwoo moans wantonly for him. Mingyu starts to pull at the boy’s shirt. “You turn me on so much.” Mingyu whispers hotly. Wonwoo flusters darkly. “I .. I can feel that.” He stammers.   
Mingyu manages to pulls Wonwoo’s shirt out of his pants. Wonwoo helps him with his buttons. “You’re very handsome, hyung.” Mingyu whispers to him. “You are too, I bet.” Wonwoo replies. Mingyu chuckles softly and pulls his own shirt up over his head. Wonwoo gazes at his abs for a while. “Yes you are very handsome.” He says softly. Mingyu smiles happily. He leans in to kiss down Wonwoo’s throat. He nips at his collarbones and trails his lips over his chest. Wonwoo leans back and moans softly, enjoying the ministrations. Mingyu gently licks at his nipples, making him whimper. Then Mingyu uses his teeth. Wonwoo gasps and yanks at Mingyu’s hair. Mingyu looks up at him. “Did I hurt you, sorry.” He mumbles. “Please no biting there.” Wonwoo whispers back. Mingyu nods. “Okay.” He kisses Wonwoo’s nipple to make it better and then trails lower.  
Wonwoo closes his eyes and exhales sharply. Mingyu teases the older boy’s belly button with his tongue and it is surprisingly pleasant to him. Mingyu’s tongue wanders even lower, to draw symbols on the flesh just above Wonwoo’s jeans. Wonwoo makes an impatient sound. “Take off my pants.” He all but orders. “As you wish, my dear.” Mingyu teases, but yanks Wonwoo’s jeans down all the same, bringing the guys boxers down as well. “Oi, I said my pants, not everything.” Wonwoo whines. But Mingyu only smiles and pulls off Wonwoo’s socks. “Now I am all naked and you are not.” Wonwoo huffs. “Then I’ll undress for you.” Mingyu replies teasingly.   
While Wonwoo props himself up against the headboard, Mingyu pulls his own socks off. It at least gives Wonwoo a good view of Mingyu’s very well formed ass. “Not bad, Mingyu-yah.” He teases. “Oh, we shall see who has the last laugh, hyung.” Mingyu turns to Wonwoo and looks his straight in the eye. He gives the older boy absolute bedroom eyes and unzips his fly. “Hurry up some.” Wonwoo jokes. Mingyu extra slowly undoes his button and lets his jeans slide down his thighs, which are very well muscled. Wonwoo reaches out and draws down Mingyu’s boxers. Mingyu’s cock springs free, slapping noisily against the boy’s abs. Wonwoo makes big eyes at it. “Impressed, hyung?” Mingyu smirks smugly.  
He crawls onto the bed again, hovering over the older boy. They kiss, once again. Wonwoo lets his fingers wander over Mingyu’s muscular back. Mingyu lowers his pelvis, nesting it against Wonwoo’s own. Their cocks collide and both moan. Their kiss deepens and Mingyu bucks his hips. Again they moan and again Mingyu bucks. “Ah fuck, Mingyu!” Wonwoo groans. “Want more, hyung?” Mingyu whispers. “Y-yah...” Wonwoo mutters. Mingyu’s mouth trails down again. This time he doesn’t bite Wonwoo’s nipples, for which Wonwoo is glad. He only wanders lower and lower. His lips and tongue dance across the plains of Wonwoo’s thighs, closer and closer to his cock. Wonwoo bites his lower lip, afraid he otherwise might start to beg. But he loses it when Mingyu’s breath pours over his cock. “Mi-Mingyu.. Please.” He whines. Mingyu, to his luck, is swift to oblige.  
Mingyu’s mouth is hot and slick and perfect. Wonwoo already finds himself wishing this never has to end. Mingyu doesn’t even suck yet. He just keeps Wonwoo in his mouth, exploring him with his tongue. Wonwoo rakes a hand through Mingyu’s hair. Mingyu traces his tongue over a particular throbbing vein. Wonwoo moans loudly. That is when Mingyu begins to suck. He sucks until his cheeks hollow and he works Wonwoo in all the way. Wonwoo feels his mind spin. It has been a while for him. His hand in Mingyu’s hair tightens and his breath grows ragged. “Fuck, not already.” He groans. He doesn’t want to cum yet. But Mingyu is good and it has been so long since he’s last has head. Mingyu lets him slip. “Should I stop?” He asks gently. Wonwoo shakes his head. “N-no, please don’t.” He mumbled. Mingyu takes him in his mouth again and continues sucking.   
Wonwoo is losing control. He is about to cum, he feels the warmth start in his spine already. It is a spark, but he knows soon it will spread through him like a wildfire. “Mi-mingyu.. Yeah.” He starts to chant the younger boy’s name like it is a magic spell. Mingyu takes Wonwoo as deep as he can go. The fire erupts. Wonwoo spends his seed right into Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu swallows without any sort of fuss, which gladens Wonwoo. He still remembers what fuss Jun would make. His lifts his hand to stroke Mingyu’s cheek. Mingyu releases him from his mouth, but doesn’t come up for a kiss. Instead his mouth ventures lower.   
His tongue ventures over Wonwoo’s eagerly awaiting hole. Wonwoo whines, feeling like he is going crazy. Mingyu parts Wonwoo’s thighs as far as they will comfortably go and makes some intense slow love to Wonwoo’s puckered hole. He doesn’t move his tongue in, but still makes Wonwoo feel like his world is plummeting down at rapid speed. Only when he deems he has driven Wonwoo sufficiently crazy, Mingyu pulls back. 

He reaches into the nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Here goes nothing.” He whispers softly. He takes a small scoop of lube and rubs it over Wonwoo’s puckered hole. Wonwoo moans lustily. His moans turn into a gasp as Mingyu slowly pushes in his index finger. “Been a while, hyung?” Mingyu asks. Wonwoo flusters and nods. “Thought so.” Mingyu grins. His long finger reaches to Wonwoo’s prostate and Wonwoo sees stars all over again. “Mingyu, don’t waste time, please. Just take me.” He breathes heavily. “No, jagiya, I need to prep you first, trust me.” Mingyu replies.   
Mingyu adds a second finger and Wonwoo arches his back off of the mattress. “Mi-mingyu! Oh!” He calls out. Mingyu looks Wonwoo intently in the eye while rubbing his prostate. Wonwoo’s cock drools precum and is twitching desperately. Mingyu deems him ready and pulls out his finger. Wonwoo whines sharply at the loss. “You brat, put them back.” He hisses.  
Mingyu shakes his head and open the wrapper of the condom. He applies the condom to his cock. “I got something better, hyung.” He murmurs softly. He lines himself up with Wonwoo’s gasping hole. He leans in to kiss Wonwoo and simultaneously thrusts in. Wonwoo moans loudly and presses his pelvis closely against Mingyu’s  
It doesn’t take Mingyu long to cum. Wonwoo’s body is just too good to him. He thrusts spastically and he spends his seed. He falls down on top of his lover, panting wildly. 

From that night on, the group was 13 strong. Mingyu did not longer sleep with anyone but Wonwoo and Jun managed to behave normally as well. Mingyu was happier than ever before.


	3. Euphoria Wafting off of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi isn't very sociable, but Jimin works a miracle.

For as long as Min Yoongi can remember, he is befriended with Jung Hoseok and Kim Namjoon. The three of them are quite the personalities. Namjoon, youngest of the three, is The leader of the gang and seems like a total hardass, but is actually a huge nerd. Hoseok, the youngest, is a social butterfly, friendly to everyone and an absolute angel. Yoongi is the odd one out, with his anxiety syndrome and therapy visits and his mood swings.  
He knows his friends love him unconditionally. They help him when he needs them. At least that is what he thinks until Namjoon insists he comes to one of the school’s parties. Yoongi tries to get out of it, but it doesn’t work. Because Hobie is on Namjoon’s side this time. 

 

And thus Yoongi has to cave and join his two friends to the party. Namjoon helps him with his outfit and Hobie with his hair. They head out around nine in the evening. Yoongi feels like he should be sleeping by now, or do homework, but Hobie and Namjoon seem rather pumped. So Yoongi is determined to have a good time as well, even if it is just on their account.   
They enter the pub, which is already quite full. Yoongi feels how his palms grow sweaty. He startles when Hobie takes him by the hand. “We’ll be here, hyung.” Hobie says gently. Yoongi smiles a gummy smile at the younger boy. Hobie smiles back a radiant smile of his own. Namjoon leads past the groups of chattering students, to the back of the pub. He heads for a table where one guy is sitting. Alone, but obviously waiting.  
The guy looks up when Namjoon sits beside him. A smile tugs at his lips. Namjoon leans over to him and whispers something in his ear. Yoongi can’t hear what Namjoon says. Awkwardly he sits on the other side of the table. Hobie sits down beside him. “Is that your boyfriend, Namjuni?” Hobie asks teasingly. Namjoon looks up, blush dusting his cheeks. The boy beside him smiles widely. “Am I, Namjuni?” He asks gently. “Yoongi-hyung, Hobie-hyung, this is my boyfriend, Kim Seokjin.” Namjoon says admittingly. “Lovely to meet you, Hobie-ah and Yoongi-ah. Call me Jin-hyung.” Seokjin says gently. Yoongi nods curtly.   
Namjoon and Jin have their own conversation. It is obvious that their love is new, because Namjoon behave exceedingly flirty. He still has to prove to Jin that he is worth it. Hobie is looking around like he is expecting something to happen. “What is the matter Hoseok-ah?” Yoongi asks, putting a hand on Hobie’s arm. Hobie turns to Yoongi and grins. “The table isn’t full yet.” He winks. Yoongi feels his heart skip a beat. He knows he will meet more people he doesn’t know yet. He is very bad at that. Seokjin isn’t a bit issue, because he and Namjoon are in this honeymoon phase, where they only have eyes for each other. But Hobie’s other friends will probably not have eyes only for Hobie.  
Hoseok takes Yoongi’s hand and brings it to his face. He kisses Yoongi’s knuckles. Yoongi feels soothed somehow. “Don’t be nervous hyung, they are nice people. I am sure you will like them.” Hobie says gently. Yoongi squeezes Hobie’s hand. “I can only hope you are right, Hobie-ah.” Yoongi says.  
Namjoon gets up to get everyone drinks. It gives Jin a 5 minute interval to be able to talk to Yoongi or Hobie. Yoongi feels awkward as soon as Namjoon gets up. To his luck Seokjin starts to talk to Hobie right away. He calmly listens to the conversation between the two, which is mostly about food. Jin studies to be a chef and is out as in love with Mukbang as with Namjoon. Yoongi knows Hobie enjoys Mukbang as well, so the conversation flows smoothly. Yoongi doesn’t want to mix in and neither Jin nor Hobie seem to want to involve him.  
Namjoon comes back with the drinks. A hideously pink cocktail for Jin, Tequilla for himself and Hobie and Irish Coffee for Yoongi. The three thank him and they toast to friendship. Yoongi gingerly sips his coffee, it is still quite warm and it makes him feel happy and fuzzy.

 

A fuzzy feeling that subsides soon. Three boys approach the table they sit at. They seem a bit younger than Namjoon. Two of them have brown hair and the third has pink hair. They are all three ridiculously hot. Yoongi can feel his throat clog up. “Hyung!” The boy with this pink hair calls out. Hobie looks up with a wide grin. “Heya Jiminie!” He waves happily. The pink haired boy comes over and sits on Hobie’s lap. The two brown haired boys stay on a few steps distance. Yoongi is glad for that, because the invasion of his personal space bubble is so near and he doesn’t think he could handle all three at the same time.   
He observes the pink haired boy through hooded eyes. His face was round, rather adorable and his eyes were squinty when he smiled. His skin was wintery pale, but promised a cute tan when it would be summer again. He was short, but his shoulders were cute. And his voice was sweet and melodic. Yoongi doubted he had ever thought of anyone this positively. Unless of course it came to Hobie and Namjoon.  
The pink haired boy lean in to place a kiss on Hobie’s lips. “Hobie hyung, who is your friend?” He asks. “That is Yoongi-hyung, Jiminie, he is a bit shy.” Hobie replies gently. “Hello Yoongi-hyung, my name is Park Jimin, but you can call me Jiminie or Chim.” The pink haired boy extends his adorably small hand to Yoongi. Yoongi swallows the lump in his throat and takes Jimin’s hand, shaking it. “Nice to meet you Jimin-ah, I am Min Yoongi.” He mumbles. “Nice to meet you too hyung.” Jimin says with a radiant smile.   
Namjoon gets the three new boys drinks as well, cocktails for sweet tooths. They already seem to know him and chatter happily with Hobie and Seokjin too. The two brown haired boys are introduced to Yoongi and Seokjin too. Their names are Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk. And they are boyfriends. That is rather obvious. They can’t keep their hands to themselves.

 

Hoseok bring the next round of drinks for the bar and Taehyung the round after that. Yoongi feels reasonably sloshed. Sloshed enough to be free of his anxiouseness. Jimin is tipsy too, his chubby little cheeks are rosey and he leans into Hobie’s side, giggling.   
After two more drinks, Namjoon and Seokjin leave. They are touching each other like teenagers. It leaves Hobie and Yoongi with the younger boys. And it is not like Jeongguk and Taehyung pay them much mind either. They are rather intensely unified. It causes Jimin to dryly cough. “Oi, you two Maknae’s, get a room.” He mouth to them. “Tche, fine.” Taehyung gets up and grabs Jeongguk by the hand, drawing him along. “Without saying goodbye, rascals.” Yoongi says disapprovingly. He likes it when people have manners. “Let them Yoongi, they are young and in love.” Hobie says. It makes Jimin giggle. “They are just going to Kookie’s place and fuck.” He says. Yoongi gives him a slightly scandalized look. “Don’t you like that word?” Jimin asks innocently. Yoongi shrugs. “We are in public, don’t be so brash.” He mumbles. “We could go somewhere private.” Jimin suggests. Hobie gets up. “Good idea.” He says. He grabs Yoongi by his hand and gestures for Jimin to follow.

Hobie takes Jimin and Yoongi to his apartment. “What are you planning Hobie-ah.” Yoongi asks. He flops down on the big arm chair. “You’ll see.” Hobie shoves Jimin down on his lap. Yoongi startles, not sure how to feel with Jimin in his lap. Jimin smiles at Yoongi and Yoongi can feel his insides melt.   
“Don’t be shy hyung.” Jimin whispers. He leans in and gives Yoongi a soft peck on his lips. Yoongi freezes all over. Jimin pulls back and looks sad. “W-why did you do that, Jimin-ah?” Yoongi whispers. “I just wanted to.” Jimin mumbles in reply. Yoongi’s eyes grow wide. “You wanted to...” He sounds genuinely surprised. “But you didn’t, I am sorry...” Jimin makes to get up. Yoongi holds him back. “I didn’t expect it, that is all.” He mumbles.  
Jimin leans in again and presses his lips against Yoongi’s. This time Yoongi expects it and kisses Jimin back. Jimin giggles happily and pulls always. “See, hyung, not that hard.” He murmurs happily. Hobie chuckles and both of them look up. “You have talent Jiminie, to kiss Yoongi this quickly.” Hobie sits down on the couch. “Now come kiss me.” He says softly. Jimin stands up and goes over to Hobie. Yoongi almost feels at a loss. Jimin sit down on Hobie’s lap and presses a kiss to his lips. Hobie cradles the back of Jimin’s head and kisses back.   
Hobie gestures for Yoongi to come over. Yoongi hesitates for a moment. A moment too much for Jimin’s taste. The pinket rises and grabs Yoongi by the hand. “Come on hyung, we’ll have fun.” He say happily. Yoongi allows Jimin to tug him onto the couch. Hobie leans in and kisses Yoongi immediately. Yoongi sighs in excitement and kisses him back slowly. He isn’t unfamiliar with Hobie’s touch and his body. He trusts Hobie unconditionally. It is different with Jimin. Jimin is new and exciting. He makes Yoongi very nervous.

 

Jimin wiggles between them. Hobie laughs loudly, but Yoongi startles a little. “Kiss me.” Jimin singsongs. Hobie attaches his lips to the unmarked skin of Jimin’s neck. Jimin tilts his head to face Yoongi. “Kiss me, hyung.” He whispers. Yoongi feels his heart race in his throat. Jimin cups his cheek and leans in a bit. Hobie leans along with him. Yoongi can hear Hobie’s deep breaths and the kisses he places against Jimin’s skin. It rouses him to action. He crashes his lips against Jimin’s and knotted a hand into the boy’s pink hair. Jimin moans softly. It causes butterflies to erupt in Yoongi’s stomach.   
Yoongi’s tongue invades Jimin’s mouth and Jimin moans louder. But he moans too when Hobie nips at his neck. Yoongi likes that a lot too. Jimin’s moans are very arousing. Angelic, but at the same time very wanton. Yoongi kisses Jimin harder. Jimin kisses back greedily. Yoongi breaks the kiss for air. He gently tugs at Jimin’s hair, so the boy will tilt his head. Jimin whimpers softly, pleasured by the tugs on his pink hair. Yoongi smirks a gummy smirk and leans in to nip at Jimin’s wonderfully sculpted collar bone. Jimin moans louder. Yoongi sounds at the pleasure these sounds bring him. He feels he is growing hard.  
His lips, wandering over Jimin’s throat, meet Hobie’s. They kiss slowly. Hobie moans softly. Yoongi groans in return. He is genuinely aroused now. He breaks away from Hobie, too soon for his taste. They exchange a look. Yoongi knows, from the look in Hobie’s eyes that he is feeling it too. They straighten out and both look at Jimin. Jimin has his eyes closed and his panting wildly. His skinny jeans strains around his erect cock. Yoongi’s eyes travel to Hobie’s crotch, he too is heart. “You two are so excited, aren’t you?” With that sentence, he takes control over the situation. He prefers being in control. Hobie knows, Jimin will get to know it. “Yes I am.” Hobie replies.  
Jimin’s eyes open and his hand slides to Yoongi’s crotch. “You are excited too hyung.” Jimin lisps. Yoongi feels his heart stutter. He wonders how Jimin continually manages to mystify him. He reigns in his wild feelings and takes a breath. “Of course I am Jiminie. Touching you is very arousing.” He whispers. Jimin flusters and it satisfies him a lot. It is good to see he affects Jimin the way Jimin affects him. “Don’t be shy Jimin-ah, it’s okay to be turned on.” Hobie says. He kisses Jimin gently. Yoongi leans in as well and bites at Jimin’s earlobe. Jimin moans against Hobie’s lips. Jimin’s other hand trails to Hobie’s crotch. He begins to massage both older boys.  
Hobie moans and to Yoongi it is almost the most arousing sound. Only Jimin’s moans come first, because Jimin is new and unexplored. Hobie’s moans are familiar and comfortable to Yoongi. Yoongi desires both the flavors of it. He wants to bask in the sweet comfort of Hobie’s body. And he wants to explore Jimin’s exciting unfamiliarity. It is not often that Yoongi feels so eager to venture into unknown territory. Maybe it is because Hobie is by his side. Maybe it is because Jimin is so easy to like. Either way, Yoongi is glad for it. 

 

Jimin pulls his shirt up over his head. The sight that is bared robs Yoongi of his breath. Jimin’s body is perfectly sculpted. Wide shoulders, defined abs and the cutest little nipples. Hobie pulls his shirt off as well. Hobie’s arbs are defined as well, but Hobie is more slender, less solid as Jimin. Both boys are well groomed and Yoongi can’t keep his eyes off of them. He leans in and licks at Jimin’s pink nipple. The way Jimin moans is almost scandalous. “Woah Jiminie, I didn’t know you were so sensitive there.” Hobie cooes. He leans in as well and licks Jimin’s other nipple. Jimin trembles and cries out for both older boys.  
Yoongi pulls his shirt over his head as well. Jimin’s eyes flit over at once. “Yoongi hyung is so handsome.” He mumbles. Yoongi feels that his cheeks heat up a little. “Not as hot as you or Hobie.” He mumbles. “Hot enough for us!” Jimin pulls Yoongi closer for an open mouthed kiss. Yoongi eagerly kisses back. They moan to each other. Jimin moans louder as Hobie starts palming him. He returns the favor, palming both Hobie and Yoongi. Hobie and Yoongi moan with him.   
Jimin’s fingers fiddle with both their flies and buttons. He succeeds after a while, Hobie’s and Yoongi’s jeans pop open. Jimin slips his hands into the trousers and rubs them through the cloth of their boxers. Yoongi breaks the kiss to gasp sharply. He looks at Hobie, who is rolling his hips into Jimin’s touch. Yoongi throbs at seeing those hips work. It is almost some sort of magic. Hobie looks back at him and leans in for another string of heated kisses. They moan at each other. Jimin’s hand slip inside their boxers and he starts to jerk them off. Yoongi runs out of breath. He leans his forehead against Hobie’s and breathes heavily.  
They moan at each other, while Jimin tugs eagerly at their cocks. Hobie struggles out of his jeans and boxers, trying to still roll his hips into Jimin’s hand. He manages quite well. Yoongi ventures his eyes to Hobie’s well sculpted thighs. He then takes off his own trousers and boxers. Jimin’s eyes flick to Yoongi’s crotch and Yoongi catches him licking his lips.

Yoongi takes both Jimin’s hands, feeling small spots of wetness where there is precum on the boys fingers. He pins them above his head and leans into cover the boy’s lips with his own. Jimin whimpers hotly to Yoongi’s mouth. Hobie bends down to pull down Jimin’s trousers and boxers. Jimin’s cock slaps against his abdomen with a meaty sound. Yoongi runs a hand from Jimin’s abs down to his cock. Jimin moans. It sound a little bit desperate. It makes Yoongi break the kiss. This situation is his.   
“Do you want me to touch you Jiminie?” He asks hotly. Jimin turns a dark red and Yoongi swears he hears a tiny moan escape Jimin’s lips. “Y-yes hyung. I do.” He stammers. From the way his pupils are wide blown, Yoongi recognises Jimin is into it. “Will you ask me nicely?” Yoongi asks. Jimin audibly swallow and feebly nods. His cock twitches a little. “H-hyung, plea-please touch me. I need it so bad.” Jimin whimpers. Gently Yoongi lets his fingers graze the head of Jimin’s cock.  
Hobie sits by and watches, almost mystified. Seeing Yoongi take Jimin under his spell like this is a sight to behold. He decides he wants to be involved as well. He leans in and licks at Yoongi’s soft thighs. “Ahn, Hobie-ah.” Yoongi stutters. Jimin sees this is his moment. He starts to kiss at Yoongi’s throat. Yoongi’s moans are raspy and throaty. “Hyung makes such nice sounds.” Jimin whispers. “Keep going Jimin-ah, you will be rewarded.” Yoongi hisses. Jimin kisses his throat again and Yoongi groans for him.

 

They move from the couch to Hobie’s bed. Jimin lays down. Yoongi and Hoseok crawls over to him. Yoongi gazes at Hobie, noticing how his cock hangs heavy between his legs. “Jimin-ah, you should suck Hoseok-ah off.” He says softly to the pinket. Jimin does some sort of diving move, straight for Hobie’s crotch. Yoongi chuckles and sits on his knees behind Jimin. The boys ass is wonderfully round and from behind his tights look amazing. Yoongi smoothes one hand over the flesh of Jimin’s ass. Jimin shakes his ass a little, seeming to like the ministrations. “Hmmm, you have such a beautiful bubble butt, Jimin-ah.” Yoongi purrs. He runs his finger from Jimin’s spine to his puckered little hole. Jimin moans around Hobie’s cock.   
Yoongi reaches into Hobie’s nightstand and grabs the lube. Gently he spreads some around Jimin’s cute little puckered hole. Jimin whimpers and shivers. “Here I go Jiminie.” Yoongi whispers, pushing in one well lubes finger. Jimin moans, almost letting go of Hobie’s cock. “No no, keep sucking babyboy.” Yoongi spanks Jimin. Gently at first to gauge his reaction. When Jimin whimpers and almost swallows Hobie whole Yoongi rubs the place where he spanked the younger boys. “Did you like that, Mini?” He asks. He has noticed how Jimin’s column tightened around his finger. Jimin whimpers and nods a little.   
Yoongi fingers Jimin deeply, reaching for the boy’s prostate. He spanks every few thrusts and drinks in Jimin’s moans. “Are you ready for my baby?” He asks, leaning over to bite at Jimin’s earlobe. Hobie knots his hands into Jimin’s hair. “I think he is, hyung.” He says. Yoongi grabs a condom and puts it on. “Brace yourself baby.” He cooes at Jimin. Jimin bunches his hands into the sheets. Yoongi lines himself up and slowly shoves himself in.  
Hobie backs off a little, so Jimin can moan out for Yoongi. Yoongi needs a moment to gather himself. He doesn’t want to come right off the bat.

When Yoongi starts to thrust, Hobie pushes his cock in Jimin’s mouth again. Jimin whimpers and pushes back against Yoongi. “Oh, hmm, baby, you are doing so well.” Yoongi praises, running a hand over Jimin’’s back and shoulders. Jimin whimpers, he apparently loves being praised. “You are always good, Jiminie.” Hobie strokes Jimin’s pink hair. Yoongi slowly thrusts into Jimin’s tights ass, groping at those beautiful round buttcheeks.

 

Hobie cums first, spending his seed inside Jimin’s mouth. Jimin swallows diligently. “Sit upright, Jiminie.” Yoongi whispers. Jimin obeys. Yoongi grabs Jimin by the shoulders, thrusting into him wildly. Hobie jerks the youngest boy off. Jimin quickly comes undone, spilling his semen over Hobie’s hand. The contractions of Jimin column undoes Yoongi as well.  
Spend they lay in the sheets, Hobie and Yoongi clung to Jimin. Jimin has his arms around them. “Good night, hyungs.” He whispers. “Goodnight, Jiminie.” Yoongi and Hobie whisper together.


	4. The School’s Thug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erm yeah I just love me some DaeUp

Daehyun is everything Jongup is not. He is soft, gentle, rule abiding and not widely available. Jongup is everything Daehyun is not. He is loose, breaks the rule, has a sharp tongue and looks about as sharp. 

They are both at the saturday cocktail night of the pub, not far away from campus. Daehyun is with Youngjae and Yongguk and Himchan. Jongup is with Junhong. They are not paying any attention to each other, and why should they. They are everything the other is not.  
Daehyun gets the impression Yongguk and Himchan don’t really want to be here. They are talking to each other in hushed voices and Yongguk holds Himchan’s hand so hard his knuckles are white. Yongguk is anxious and Himchan wants to take him home. Daehyun bends to Himchan. “Take him home, Youngjae-ah and I will be fine.” He whispers. He doesn’t have to tell that twice. Himchan gets up, pulling Yongguk along. They leave without as much as a goodbye, but Daehyun understands. 

Youngjae gets up to retrieve two new drinks and bring away Himchan’s and Yongguk’s empty glasses. Daehyun wanders his eyes over to where Junhong and Jongup sit. He bites his lip, thinking that Jongup is waaay too handsome to be real. He startles when Youngjae puts down his drink. “Are you dreaming again?” Youngjae asks. Daehyun shakes his head, shaking also the mental image he just had. “No, I’m fine.” He takes his glass and sips the red liquid.   
“Hey, those thugs are looking at us.” Youngjae says. “Thugs?” Daehyun asks. Youngjae makes a humming noise. Daehyun looks up and sees Jongup and Junhong throwing glances. At Youngjae, not at him, but at Youngjae. “Go ask Junhong to dance.” Daehyun says. Youngjae gapes at him. “Are you crazy!” He hisses. “No. I just know that if you don’t do it, he will. And how would your ego take it when a younger guy asks you for a dance. Specifically Junhong.” Daehyun cooes. Youngjae makes a face.  
He is, however too late. Junhong is already over at their table. He is tall and slender and probably every girl’s dream. He looks down on Youngjae. “Yah, hyung, want to dance?” He holds out one hand to Youngjae. Daehyun nudges Youngjae. “Go.” He whispers softly. Youngjae blushes a little, but places his hand into Junhong’s and stands up. Junhong drags Youngjae to the dancefloor. Daehyun is on his own now.  
“Hey, you by yourself?” Someone asks. The voice is thoughtfully slow, but also mellow and very sweet, almost melodic. Daehyun looks up, right in Jongup’s soft brown eyes. Never had he expected a voice like this to go with a guy like that. “N-no. Youngjae-ah...” He trails off. “Youngjae is dancing with Junhong-ah. You are by yourself.” Jongup replies. Daehyun can’t deny the truth of that and instead flusters. “That color suits you.” Jongup sits down on the other side of the table. Daehyun looks at him. Jongup is very handsome. His hair is dyed blue, but the dye is already fading. He wears golden loops in his ears. And he wears a gentle touch of eyeliner. “Do you like what you see, Daehyunie-hyung?” He asks gently. Daenhyun bites his full bottom lip. Jongup reaches across the table and pulls Daehyun’s lip from his teeth with his thumb. “If you want, you can take me home.” He whispers hotly. Daehyun flusters even darker. “A-are you crazy?” He stutters. Jongup shrugs. “Is that relevant?” He asks. Daehyun is at a loss for words. Jongup gives him a lopsided smile. “Finish your drink so we can go.” He says. Daehyun is so surprised that he obliges. 

Jongup holds the pub door for Daehyun. “Thanks...” Daehyun mumbles, zipping up his coat. Jongup nods. Beside each other they walk down the path that leads to the big apartment building not far away from the campus. Daehyun rent one of those apartments there. “Why, though. Why me?” He asks. “Why not?” Jongup asks gently. His voice is slow, it sets Daehyun thinking. “Erm… Because we are so different.” He mumbles. He knows it is a weak attempt, but he has no idea why Jongup would want him either. They are different like night and day after all.   
Daehyun opens the door to his apartment. “Don’t opposites attract, hyung.” Jongup enters, walking past him. Daehyun can’t help but check out Jongup’s pert ass. He crosses the threshold as well and closes the door behind him. Jongup moves far swifter than expected, shoving Daehyun against the doors wooden surface. The wind is knocked out of him, but he gets no time to catch his breath. Jongup kisses him until his lungs are sore. “You’re the sun, hyung.” Jongup murmurs hotly, while he pulls away. Daehyun gets what he is hinting at, Jongup’s last name is Moon after all. “And you are the moon, Jongup-ah.” He knots his fingers into Jongup’s blue hair. Jongup murrs softly, seeming to like it. Daehyun tugs a little. Jongup tosses his head in his neck. It shows off his beautiful throat. Daehyun presses his lush lips against Jongup’s adam’s apple. They moan in unison. Jongup at the feeling of those glorious lips on his sensitive spot. Daehyun because feeling Jongup’s short stocky body against him, to feel his soft skin under his lips. He uses his tongue and teeth too. Jongup moans louder. He shoves Daehyun closer against the door.   
Daehyun’s lips wander up to Jongup’s lips again. This time he dictates the kiss, even though Jongup fights him for dominance. Daehyun doesn’t let him gain the control back, though. He is determined to get a piece of that fine ass later tonight. He does realize, though, that Jongup will make him work for it. And maybe that is what he wants. He hasn’t been made to work for it before. He’s barely desired to be the dominant party before. When he sleeps with Yongguk or Youngjae, he is always the receiving party. He won’t be tonight. He wants Jongup, more and more with every touch they exchange.   
Jongup grinds his pelvis against Daehyun’s and shrugs out of his leather jacket. He is wearing a silk black button up shirt. Half of the buttons are undone, showing off the well sculpted plates of Jongup’s chest. Daehyun moans at the sensation and the sight. “Take your coat off too, hyung.” Jongup murmurs. Daehyun shrugs out of his coat, letting it drop to the floor. He’s wearing a white polo that is a little bit too tight. Jongup runs his eyes down from Daehyun’s mouth to his chest, belly and then crotch. “Nice...” He breathes. Daehyun extends his hand and runs it over Jongup’s exposed chest. “Look who is talking, Jongup-ah.” He whispers. Jongup smirks wickedly.

“Let’s take things to bed, hyung.” Jongup whispers. He gives Daehyun a soft, almost chaste kiss and then saunters away as if he is at home. Daehyun needs to gather his wits about him before he is able to follow. He wanders after him and finds him on the bed, unbuttoning his silk shirt. Daehyun feels excitement stab through his groin. Jongup seems to notice. He looks up with a lewd little smile. “Do you like it when I undress for you, hyung?” He asks. Daehyun swallows audibly and manages to nod. Jongup reaches over and grabs Daehyun by the wrist, pulling him onto the bed.  
They fall into the sheets, Daehyun on top of Jongup. Daehyun leans in to kiss Jongup. Their lips and tongues battle until they are both out of breath. Daehyun is the one to break away, panting loudly. He looks down on Jongup, studying the way his chest rises and falls with his ragged breathing. With a gentle gesture he brushes aside Jongup’s shirt, so his abs are revealed. They are as well sculpted as his chest and his belly button stands out as more cute than handsome. Daehyun licks his lips, appreciating what he sees.  
“Hyung, tonight I want those lips all over me.” Jongup whispers hotly. Daehyun smiles widely. That is exactly what he will do. He knows it the moment Jongup requests it from him. He wants to taste every bit of the younger boys body. From his jaw to his thighs, to hollow of his knees. He wants Jongup to moan for him with every time his lips come into contact with his skin. He wants every inch of Jongup’s well sculpted being. Wants it, needs it. Hungers for it already. “Trust me, you will have it, Jongup-ah.” He breathes hotly. He kisses Jongup again, fiercely this time. Jongup moans eagerly and kisses him back with all he is worth. His moans arouse Daehyun quite some.   
Daehyun wanders his lips down over Jongup’s chin. He attaches himself to Jongup’s adam’s apple. Jongup moans loudly. Daehyun relishes the sound and explores more of the light tan skin of Jongup’s neck and throat. Jongup moans with every ministration, just like Daehyun wants. His skin tastes a little bit of sweat and a little bit of Jongup’s body wash, of pine needles and of Jongup himself, nothing Daehyun can truly define, but something he really likes. He marks Jongup’s neck and throat with a few hickies, earning a few choice swears from the younger male.   
Daehyun feels himself growing hard. Only from Jongup’s moans. That never happened before. Jongup lifts his leg to rub it against Daehyun’s crotch. Daehyun’s moan is lewd, almost desperate and he mislikes himself for it. “I like that sound, hyung.” Jongup purrs. He presses a kiss against Daehyun’s jaw. Daehyun sighs pleasurably. “Come hyung, give me what you said you would.” Jongup whispers, biting at Daehyun’s earlobe. Daehyun moans in earnest, wanton and needy.   
He reattaches his lips to Jongup’s throat. Jongup gives him more delighted moans. Daehyun wanders his lips lower, biting at Jongup’s collar bones. Jongup evidently likes it, as he rewards Daehyun with some more loud and lewd moans. Daehyun trails lower, over the sinful plains of Jongup’s chest. Jongup murrs softly, but takes a sharp breath of air when Daehyun bites his nipple. “Hm yes hurt me.” He purrs. Daehyun looks up and arches a brown at him. “Do you like it when it hurts?” He asks. Jongup shoves a hand into Daehyun’s brown hair. He tugs a little, making Daehyun whine softly. He, too, likes it when his hair is tugged. “I love it when it hurts.” He lisps.  
Daehyun’s lips go lower. He dips his tongue into Jongup’s belly button. Jongup groans and tugs at Daehyun’s hair. “Take off your shirt hyung.” He says. Daehyun sits upright and takes off his shirt. Jongup’s eyes rove over his slender body. His hand then cup’s Daehyun’s crotch and he begins to massage. Daehyun moans loudly, losing his breath. “You usually bottom, don’t you?” Jongup asks softly. Daehyun nods. “Yeah I do, mostly for Youngjae and Yongguk.” He mumbles. “You?” He asks. “I let them fuck me, if they work it right. When they don’t, I fuck them.” Jongup shrugs gently.  
Daehyun tugs Jongup’s shirt out of his way. Jongup rolls onto his belly. His back is well muscled and smooth of skin. It is pale, but has the promise of turning tan in summer. Daehyun licks his lips. “Are you trying to make my hungry?” He asks. He sits himself down on Jongup’s ass. He rolls his hips, grinding his crotch down into the soft flesh of Jongup’s ass. Jongup moans lustily. “Oh yeah, hyung, fuck that ass.” He breathes loudly. Daehyun’s cock twitches in the confines of his jeans. He leans in and bites at Jongup’s neck. Jongup groans and rubs his ass up against Daehyun’s crotch. “Ah, yeah, more.” He lisps. Daehyun knows he is into it. His lips wander over Jongup’s neck and shoulders. Jongup moans for him time and time again. Daehyun lets his lips wander lower, over the wonderful sculpt of Jongup’s back. He licks a strip down the younger boys spine and almost inhales the guys groans and huffs. When he is at the rim of Jongup’s jeans, he yanks them down, along with his boxers, without a care. “Fuck baby, your ass is glorious.” He grunts. Jongup wriggles, shaking that wonderful peach of his. Daehyun wants to own that ass. But he knows he has to wait. Delayed gratification is much better than instant gratification. So he skips over Jongup’s ass and kisses down his legs, pulling down Jongup’s pants as he goes. Jongup moans sweetly when Daehyun’s lush lips wander over the hollows of his knees.

Daehyun takes off his own trousers and boxers. He hovers over Jongup, planting his hands beside the younger boys neck. “Shit Jongup. I am so close to fucking you dry.” He whispers, his lips against Jongup’s earlobe. “Don’t you bloody dare.” Jongup hissed. The resistance only turns Daehyun on more. He leans his pelvis in, so the tip of his cock touches the base of Jongup’s spine, smearing a bit of precum over the pale skin. Gooseflesh moves up Jongup’s spine and arms and he moans softly.   
Daehyun lays down on top of the blue haired boy. With one hand he parts Jongup’s buttcheeks. He hotdogs his cock between them and slowly rocks his pelvis. Jongup moans unabashedly, driving Daehyun almost crazy. His breath grows laboured, fucking eagerly between Jongup’s asscheeks. Jongup lays his head down onto the pillows and lifts his ass to meet Daehyun’s hips. Daehyun outs a mangled moan, manlier than he had thought himself capable of in this moment. He takes a deep breath and lifts himself off of Jongup’s wonderful body. Jongup huffs annoyed at the loss.   
Daehyun leans in to litter butterfly kisses all over Jongup’s ass. “Hnn, yeah hyung, that is what I am talking about.” Jongup lisps. Daehyun inhales the sweet scent of Jongup, before he parts the younger boy’s cheeks again. He leans closer and runs a tongue over the puckered ring of muscles he finds between Jongup’s asscheeks. Jongup cries out for him instantly. Daehyun knows he has him where he wants to. But he is far from done. “You like that, baby?” He whispers heatedly. He licks Jongup again and again. Jongup loses his breath. “Oh fuck, so close.” He groans. Daehyun pulls away. “No, you won’t cum until I am fucking you.” He says. He gives Jongup a firm slap on his ass. Jongup moans. 

“On hands and knees.” Daehyun whispers. Jongup obeys. Daehyun loves the way Jongup’s muscles strain as he pushes himself up. He spanks Jongup again, leaving behind an angry red print. Jongup bellows out a loud moan. Daehyun kneels behind Jongup, nuzzling his cock gently between the boy’s buttcheeks. “Hyung, you missed a spot.” Jongup murmurs. “Did I now, what place didn’t I kiss yet?” Daehyun plays along. “My cock, hyung.” Jongup says sharply. “I don’t want you to cum yet Jonguppie.” Daehyun whispers softly. He spanks Jongup again. He can just see Jongup’s cock twitch. “Very well on, your back then.” He cooes. Jongup falls down into the sheets.  
Daehyun leans in. His silky soft lips trail over the length of Jongup’s cock. Jongup is well shaped, not too small, not too big, with proportional girth. The head is an excited shade of red and the veins that lay just under the soft skin are throbbing. Jongup moans softly. Daehyun loves the sounds he makes. His tongue finds a path from Jongup’s balls to his glans. “Come on, put it in your mouth.” Jongup murmurs. Daehyun obliges, taking Jongup’s cock in till the hilt. Jongup groans and knots his hand in Dae’s hair. Daehyun moans around Jongup’s cock and sucks until his cheeks hollow.   
He pulls away very very quickly though, he does not want Jongup to come yet. “Why’d you stop?” Jongup whines. “As I said, you don’t cum until I fuck it out of you.” Daehyun sits up and reaches into his nightstand. “How do you want me?” Jongup leans in to bite at Daehyun’s shoulder. Daehyun can’t suppress a loud moan. “A-any way I can get you.” He stutters. He grabs a condom and some lube. “Time to prep you.” He says. “Be quick about it.” Jongup replies. “Tsk tsk, don’t be so impatient.” Daehyun says, pressing a kiss onto Jongup’s lips.  
He lifts one of Jongup’s legs over his shoulder. Jongup grins wickedly at him. “Fuck you are hot.” Daehyun whispers. He spreads some menthol lube over his fingers. Jongup tilts his pelvis a little, to give Daehyun better access. Daehyun gently presses a finger against Jongup’s puckered hole. Jongup moans lewdly. “So hot.” Daehyun purrs. He leans in to kiss Jongup. While they kiss, Daehyun shoves his finger in. Jongup break the kiss and cries out his name. Daehyun slowly thrusts his finger, before adding a second one. Jongup keep moaning, slow and shallow. Daehyun tries to silence with him with kisses, not with much success. Jongup is wild for him. “Hyung, please hyung, please fuck me.” He murmurs softly. His cock throbs and the look in his eyes is hungry beyond measure. “That I will, Jonguppie.” Daehyun cooes.  
He retracts his fingers and puts on the condom. Jongup drapes his other leg over Daehyun’s shoulder. Daehyun slowly lines himself up. Jongup wriggles, he wants it, can barely wait. “Do it.” He hisses. “Be patient, Jonguppie.” Daehyun murmurs. He kisses Jongup so hard they both lose their breath. Daehyun slowly pushes forward. Jongup gasps when he is finally penetrated by Daehyun’s cock. “Is that good baby?” Daehyun asks softly. “Y-yeah!” Jongup moans. Daehyun gives him more. He is half inside now.   
Jongup is losing his breaks. Daehyun can feel how his column tightens around him. “Fuck…” Jongup hisses. He seed spew over his abs. Daehyun pulls out and licks Jongup clean. Jongup breathes heavily and closes his eyes. He relaxes, accepting what Daehyun does to him now. Daehyun pushes back into him and he cries out. He is overstimulated, but loves it.   
Daehyun starts to slowly fuck Jongup, drinking in his moans. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, spending his seed inside the condom. He pants loud and Jongup pulls him into a kiss.

Daehyun snuggles into Jongup’s side. “You are the Moon.” He whispers, kissing at Jongup’s jawline. “And you are my sun and stars.” Jongup replies gently.


End file.
